legacy_of_the_sythfandomcom-20200213-history
Corporate Sector Authority
The Corporate Sector Authority (CSA) was the government of a free enterprise fiefdom, almost an absolute brutal and tyrannical dictatorship, that operated in the Corporate Sector, which was located at the front end of the Tingel Arm region in the Outer Rim Territories. History The Corporate Sector was first formed in 490 BBY, in order to resolve differences between Galactic Republic lawmakers and the heads of many of the galaxy's largest corporations. The Corporate Sector originally consisted of a few hundred star systems, all of which were devoid of intelligent life. The corporations allowed to operate in the sector could purchase entire regions of space. However, they were meant to be supervised by the Galactic Republic. At some point before 27 BBY, the CSA was trying to oust the Hutts from Ando Prime and obtain financial control over the planet. As strength proved unsuccessful, the CSA assigned a mid-level agent, Kaeline Ungasan, to wrestle with the Desilijic clan for the control of podracing. Ungasan organized an alternative course, the Ungasan Cross Country, but he also used it as a front for an illegal mining operation without the CSA knowing. As soon as the CSA suspected of Ungasan, they sent some agents to track him. Eventually, Ungasan's scheme was publicly discovered in 27 BBY and his association with the CSA also tarnished them. In the last years of the Republic, a group of lobbyists known as the Galactic Corporate Policy League, backed by such influential figures as Baron Tagge began to get in close with then-Chancellor Palpatine, presumably representing the loyalist companies in the sector, although during the Clone Wars most of the Corporate Sector supported the Confederacy of Independent Systems. After the conflict's resolution, several of his influential corporate allies convinced him to expand the Corporate Sector to nearly 30,000 star systems, and with the signing of the Corporate Sector Charter a new umbrella company was formed from the GCPL to rule the newly-expanded sector: The Corporate Sector Authority. The CSA took possession of many of the remaining droids belonging to the Confederacy following the Battle of Murkhana, and as per its agreement with the Empire paid an annual stipend of 3% of the sector's gross product, as well as a tithe of materials and ore produced. In the years after the war's end much of the surviving Corporate Alliance's assets relocated to the Corporate Sector. Eleven sentient species were discovered in this expansion, though the Corporate Sector was careful to cover this fact up. The CSA's encroachments upon surrounding systems did not always go unforgiven. The Kobok, a militaristic species, did not appreciate the CSA's claim on planets bordering their territory, and the two groups often fought in border disputes. Circa 15 BBY, the Koboks and the CSA engaged in open warfare. The Corporate Sector also came into conflict with the felinoid Trianii species. An armistice was eventually signed between the Corporate Sector and the Trianii three years after the start of the conflict. During Emperor Palpatine's reign over the galaxy, many of the Corporate Sector's companies developed technologies for use by the Empire. However, following the Battle of Hoth a contributing company, Galactic Electronics, developed a new magnetic pulse warhead and sold it to the Rebel Alliance. In retaliation the Imperial Star Destroyer Glory invaded the sector and seized the corporation's deep-space research facility. During the Galactic Civil War, many people sought refuge in the Corporate Sector; however, it was not long before those people discovered that the Corporate Sector was far more stark than the Empire. In the wake of the Battle of Endor and the Emperor's death a series of political moves by Direx Izard Kalleem saw the Corporate Sector Authority disbanded before eventually being becoming the Sith Ascendancy. Foot Note This Organisation is used within a RESOLUTION Plots and is so part of the RSNverse of Star Wars lore. In the RSNverse, the Organisations history may run a different course to that of canon or the EU. Category:Organisations